


i'm bad at words, too

by Owlmelette



Series: ad(o)rabble [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, idk what i'm doing bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: Piper just says things out loud without noticing.





	i'm bad at words, too

Piper hears a loud crash next door. On a lovely Saturday morning when she's typing down a report about all sorts of books, she hears a loud yelp and what sounded like a heavy box thud on the floor. Someone had just moved in and he'd been making a ton of noise since the moving van had arrived. At one point, she thinks she heard glass shattering on the floor. She places her books and laptop on the couch and decides to help the poor soul.

When Piper swings her door open, she's met with another loud bang and the man drops what seems like his fourth box in a row. The said poor soul is apparently cute. He's currently clutching his right foot in pain and promptly falls on his backside. Dark, curly hair and 5-foot something clad in a red plaid button down and dark jeans. She couldn't properly see his face but she still pushes down the thought of rejoicing at the fact that she has a new cute neighbor and goes over to help him.

"Let me get this for you," the brunette bends down to pick the box up. It startles the man and looks up at her like he wasn't expecting company. His brown eyes are as round as saucers and it almost looks comical in his round glasses. A dorky kind of cute. 

The small box is surprisingly heavy and Piper has to exert more effort in hefting the box off the floor.

"Oh!" the man says when he figures out what she's trying to do. "I can do that. Can you just get the door for me?"

Piper obliges and follows him in, trying so hard not to check him out. The flat is much like hers: low ceiling, peeling paint, and thin walls. He hasn't uncovered the plastic wrapping of the newly-purchased couch and the bedframes are yet to be assembled.

"I'm Piper, by the way," she's standing awkwardly beside his foldable dining table set. 

When he's finished pushing the boxes that had been sitting outside the door, he replies, "Leo." He even has a cute name. He offers her a glass of water out of courtesy and tells her that one of the glasses broke when he was taking them out of the box. When they've been standing for a few minutes, he goes and unfolds one of the seats for her. Piper feels like the planets have aligned. Nice  _and_ cute. After a while, she realizes she's been swooning for a few minutes in silence while he's just there standing awkwardly near his boxes.

She grasps for a topic. "What was in the box anyway?"

"Books. And, um, books," he scratches the back of his head. "I'm majoring in engineering and we sorta need those books to survive."

"That sounds terrible."

"Yeah. I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, though. I know we're all suffering in the middle of our term." He makes his way out the door and descends the stairs. Piper follows suit.

"It's fine. Wasn't doing much, anyway." And if I knew I was going to meet you I would have gone out sooner.

"What?" Leo suddenly stops and turns to her. "What did you say?" It sounded more like an exclamation than a demand and Piper wonders if she said anything wrong.

"What?" she says dumbly.

"You just-" he looks confused for a second and then he starts laughing. Piper just stands there, baffled. "Do you want to get some coffee after we finish moving all my stuff?" He asks when he calms down.

Dear Lord, is he asking what I'm thinking he's asking?

Leo starts laughing again and Piper's heart skips a literal beat because he's too cute when he laughs. "I don't think you realize that you're saying all these things out loud."

Ah. Crap. "...at least it got me a date?" She says this mostly to console herself because she's bidding her last shred of dignity goodbye.

This time, there's a soft smile on his face. "You're cute, Pipes."

Piper has not been called that before but she supposes it wouldn't hurt getting used to her new nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I live and breathe drabbles. I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is my way of procrastinating the long Liper fic because I get too many ideas and I just have to write them down. Please do comment! I am in need of inspiration.


End file.
